


rick vs scrooge a crossover [ the go suck a corkscrew d*ck duck remix ]

by mrs_mozzie



Category: DuckTales, Rick and Morty
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanart, Ducks, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, with a corkscrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk all I got out of this was rick and scrooge should have sex with a corkscrew d*ck so here they are having sex with a corkscrew d*ck</p><p>also there's that other duck woman because she was in the tags, lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	rick vs scrooge a crossover [ the go suck a corkscrew d*ck duck remix ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rick versus Scrooge: A Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294829) by Anonymous. 




End file.
